Tragédie
by Timira
Summary: Il arrive que les plus belles des histoires commencent de manière douloureuse. La leurs commença en ce jour si tragique, celui qui marqua le début de leur amour, mais aussi, le début de leur fin… TYL, Yuri, couple improbable


Et voilà. Les Chatbox sont des endroits terrfiants, capable de vous donner les défis à la con et les paris débiles les plus inimaginables qu'il soit. Enfin bref, comme vous l'avez deviné, c'est une nouvelle fanfic, basé sur un pari à la con fait sur une ChatBox. Brefouille, j'espere que ça vous plaira, enjoy ~

**ATTENTION:  
**

**- C'est pas une fanfic rigolote du tout o_o  
- C'est du Yuri, une fille avec une fille. C'est soft mais si vous pouvez pas supporter, la petite croix en haut à gauche est votre amie.  
- C'est mon premier Yuri, soyez indulgents T_T.  
- Fic avec pour contexte TYL.**

**Tragédie**

C'était la nuit à la base souterraine japonaise des Vongola. Les gardiens du 10ème parrain de la célèbre famille mafieuse étaient rassemblés dans la salle commune, attendant avec angoisse le retour de leur boss, Tsunayoshi Sawada, partit négocier avec les Millefiore. L'attente était insoutenable, chaque seconde semblait s'étirer et durer une heure, dans un élan de pur sadisme de la part du Maître du Temps.

Hayato Gokudera, gardien de la tempête, était assis à la table, le visage plongé dans ses mains, un ordinateur ouvert devant lui, vide de tout message qui les libéreraient de leur attente. Derrière lui, Takeshi Yamamoto, gardien de la pluie, était adossé contre le mur, fixant le dos de son collègue sans le voir. Assis à l'autre bout de la table, Lambo, gardien de la foudre, avait les yeux baissés et triturait ses mains, semblant retenir des larmes de peur. Un peu plus loin, près des fauteuils et des canapés, Ryohei Sasagawa, gardien du soleil, faisait les cent-pas, un air grave inhabituel était plaqué sur son visage. Enfin, Kyoya Hibari, gardien du nuage, était assis dans un fauteuil et malgré son visage froid et impassible, on pouvait lire dans ses yeux l'anxiété et la frustration.

Adossée contre un mur près de la porte, Lal Mirch, membre du CEDEF, observait ces fiers gardiens Vongola, réduit à l'état d'enfants ayant perdu leur père. D'ailleurs, elle ne comptait que cinq gardiens. Où était passé la gardienne de la brume ? Lal Mirch partit à sa recherche, la pièce devenait de plus en plus étouffante. Après avoir traversé plusieurs couloirs et visité plusieurs pièces, elle la trouva finalement dans la cuisine. Chrome Dokuro, gardienne de la brume, était assise à la table, une tasse de thé entre les mains. La jeune femme sursauta en entendant l'arcobaleno entrer.

- Ah ! C'est vous…  
- Tu n'es pas avec les autres ?

Une ombre passa devant l'œil valide de la borgne.

- Non, ils sont trop angoissés, cela me rend mal à l'aise.  
- Je vois…

Le silence reprit ses droits. Se sentant étrangement mal à l'aise, Chrome se décida cependant à le briser.

- Vous voulez du thé ?  
- Hmm pourquoi pas.

Lal Mirch s'installa prés de Chrome, qui s'était levé pour chercher une tasse pour la demoiselle. Elle remplit la tasse de thé et la posa devant la brune qui la remercia, puis se rassit à sa place. A nouveau, le silence s'installa, aussi lourd que le brouillard qui faisait l'élément de l'illusionniste. L'ex instructrice militaire en profita pour observer un peu mieux sa compagne d'attente. Dix ans avaient passés depuis leur première rencontre, lors des tests Arcobaleno. Ses longs cheveux prune étaient détachés et tombaient en cascade dans son dos, sauf quelques mèches retenus en ananas au dessus de sa tête. Elle avait toujours le même cache-œil et son œil valide violet profond avait certes perdu sa candeur d'autrefois mais possédait maintenant une profondeur absolu, à s'y noyer dedans, si envoutant… Non elle ne venait pas de penser ça, impossible ! Soudain, un boucan infernal sortit les deux filles de leurs pensées. Elles échangèrent un regard et partirent en courant vers la salle commune. Ce qu'elles virent en entrant avait un mauvais goût de fin du monde…

L'ordinateur gisait au sol, en miette. Gokudera cassait tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, et ce n'était pas les vaines tentatives de Yamamoto de l'arrêter qui le calmèrent. Lambo pleurait toute les larmes de son corps et Ryohei et Hibari se disputaient violemment. Lal attira l'attention du gardien de la pluie.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Yamamoto la regarda, jeta un coup d'œil à Chrome puis souffla dans un douloureux murmure :

- Tsuna à été assassiné par Byakuran.

Les deux jeunes femmes écarquillérent les yeux, le souffle coupé. Chrome sentit ses jambes tremblées et s'effondra sur une chaise.

- Non…impossible…, souffla-t-elle.

Lal était restée debout, incapable de réfléchir, de penser. Sawada était mort. Assassiné. Cela présageait des heures sombres, très sombres. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était l'état actuel des gardiens Vongola…A commencer par les gardiens du nuage et du soleil, dont le ton montait de minute en minute.

- Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Répète pour voir !, hurlait Ryohei.  
- Je ne fais que dire la vérité, répliquait froidement Hibari. Tsunayoshi Sawada s'est fait bêtement tué, ça ne fait que prouver sa faiblesse.  
- Il est ton ami !

Hibari fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

- Non. Il n'_était _pas mon ami. Aucun d'entre vous n'êtes mes amis. Vous n'êtes que des herbivores à peine mieux que les autres.  
- Espèce de…

Dans un accès de fureur, Ryohei l'attrapa par le col, leva le point pour le frapper…

- Arrête ça Sasagawa ! Ca ne servirait à rien ! l'arrêta Lal Mirch.

Le boxeur se figea un instant, puis lâcha le gardien du nuage, attrapa sa veste et partit. Gokudera fusilla Hibari du regard.

- Regarde ce que tu as fait !  
- Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité. Si vous êtes trop bêtes pour ne pas vous en rendre compte, je n'ai plus rien à voir avec vous.

Et à son tour, il s'en alla. Le gardien de la tempête brisa un cadre de rage, faisant redoubler les pleurs de Lambo.

- MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER STUPIDE BOVIN ?, hurla t'il excédé.

Lambo se figea, terrifié. Puis il partit en courant, ses pleurs retentissant dans tout le couloir. Le fumeur grogna de rage et partit à son tour. Yamamoto le regarda quitter la pièce, un air désespéré plaqué sur le visage. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lal puis secoua la tête et partit aussi. Les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent ainsi seules dans la pièce. La gardienne de la brume était toujours assise sur sa chaise, comme absente. Lal eut un étrange pincement au cœur en la voyant ainsi, elle posa inconsciemment sa main sur son épaule. Ce contact fit sursauter la jeune femme, qui sembla reprend contact avec la réalité. Elle tourna son œil violet vers l'arcobaleno.

- Le boss…il est…  
- Je suis désolée.

Chrome baissa les yeux… Et éclata en sanglot. Lal fut surprise… et horriblement mal. La dernière fois qu'elle avait ressentit ça, c'était à la mort de Collonelo. Ce souvenir fit monter en elle un sentiment de panique. Emue par la détresse de la gardienne, et certainement poussée par cette panique soudaine, Lal s'assied près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. L'illusionniste se figea, ne s'attendant surement pas à tant de… tendresse de la part de la brune. Puis peu à peu, elle se détendit, ses sanglots s'espacèrent, et ses larmes coulèrent bientôt silencieusement le long de ses joues, mouillant quelque peu le débardeur de son ainée. Son cœur débordait en ce moment de tristesse, mais la douce chaleur de la jeune femme l'apaisait. Celle-ci d'ailleurs, se sentait…bizarre. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle avait ce genre de gestes pour quelqu'un, et elle devait avouer que ça ne lui déplaisait pas. De plus, par une magie bien mystérieuse, le parfum de Chrome et sa respiration redevenue à peu près régulière faisait disparaître la boule de panique dans sa gorge. Le silence était roi, et Chrome dut se faire violence pour le briser. Mais certaine questions la torturait, elle devait savoir ce qui l'attendait maintenant. Car Mukuro-sama était injoignable…

- Mlle Lal-Mirch…  
- Lal.  
- Lal… Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

La brune se tut. Non pas qu'elle ignorait la réponse, mais celle-ci était difficile à annoncer. Le regard insistant de l'illusionniste finit de la décider.

- Une période sombre s'annonce. Le 10ème parrain Vongola est mort. L'alliance risque de s'effondrer. Mais à ton niveau, c'est le ciel qui est mort. Cela a pour conséquence direct la dispersion des autres éléments.  
- La dispersion … ?

Lal n'était pas à l'aise. D'ordinaire, dire une vérité dure aux autres ne lui posait aucun problème. Mais là… Elle avait l'air si fragile… L'arcobaleno inspira un bon coup et plongea ses yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable dans le cristal violet de sa cadette.

- Oui. Il est très probable que chaque gardien va désormais partir de son coté, coupant tout contact avec les autres. Vous avez perdu ce qui vous unissait, il est maintenant impossible de revenir en arrière. Rien ne sera plus comme avant. Je suis désolée…

Les révélations de Lal furent comme un énorme coup de poing pour Chrome. Elle serra le débardeur de la brune comme une bouée qui pourrait la sauver du gouffre de souffrance dans lequel elle était en train de tomber. Le boss était mort, ses amis s'en allaient loin d'elle, Mukuro ne donnait plus signe de vie. Elle se sentait seule, abandonnée. Sauf par elle. Elle qui était apparue tel un messie, pour la soutenir au moment le plus désespéré. N'ayant pas d'autre solution, elle se tourna à nouveau vers elle.

- Que vais-je devenir ? demanda t'elle.

Lal ne connaissait pas la réponse. Elle ne trouvait pas de mots à lui dire, rien de concret à lui proposer. Rien si ce n'est le néant. Puis une idée, presque une évidence immergea. Après tout, depuis la mort de Collonelo et des autres, elle était seule. Cette gardienne se retrouvait aussi seule maintenant. Alors... Alors tout n'était-il pas possible ? Elle ne perdrait rien de toute façon.

Presque irréellement, Lal prit le menton de Chrome entre ses doigts, lui relevant le visage. Lentement, elle se rapprocha, sous le regard étonnée de la jeune fille. Puis, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, faisant frissonner les deux femmes. Elles se frôlerèrent à nouveau pour ensuite se toucher, et finalement, le baiser prit forme. D'abord timide, puis peu à peu, plus tendre. Leurs yeux se fermèrent, profitant de cette brulante chaleur qui montait en elles. Timidement, l'ainée fit passer sa langue à travers le barrage des lèvres de la plus jeune, lui arrachant un délicieux gémissement. Le baiser s'intensifia, devint plus profond, plus passionné. Elles finirent par être à bout de souffle et durent se séparer, à regret. Chrome rougissait n'osant plus regarder son ainée en face. Elle se sentait bizarre…Mais bien. Profondément bien. Lal se demanda quelle mouche l'avait piqué. Mais la gardienne ne la repoussa pas. Au contraire, elle se blottit encore plus contre elle. L'arcobaleno inspira et répondit à la question de la jeune fille.

- Viens avec moi. Partons, changeons les choses. Ensemble. Moi je ne te laisserais jamais tomber.

Chrome hésita. Mais après tout, que pouvait-elle perdre de plus. C'est donc dans un murmure à moitié étouffé qu'elle répondit :

- D'accord…

Il arrive que les plus belles des histoires commencent de manière douloureuse. La leurs commença en ce jour si tragique, celui qui marqua le début de leur amour, mais aussi, le début de leur fin…

* * *

Et voilààà.

Reviews ? :3


End file.
